nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Super Robot Monkey Hyperforce team
It set about five robotic monkeys and a human boy named Chiro as they struggle to protect their planet - and the rest of the universe - from the forces of evil. Chiro is at first hesitant in accepting his role as leader of the Hyperforce, but gradually comes to accept his destiny of becoming a defender of Shuggazoom and later the universe. He falls head-over-heels in love with a female protagonist, Jinmay. He pilots the Torso Tank Driver 1, which forms the torso and limbs of the Super Robot. Chiro's powers come from the Power Primate, an entity inside of him. Not much is known about Chiro's background. Chiro adopts Antauri as a father figure and becomes very close to him. Antauri is the black(old)silver and white (new) monkey in the first two seasons of the series, and the second pilot as Sparx is the first. After being resurrected, he becomes the powerful silver monkey in the third and fourth seasons. He is second in command of the Hyperforce. Antauri is wise, serious, calm and collected, and cares very much for his friends. He teaches Chiro how to control the Power Primate and gives spiritual advice to the rest of the Monkey Team. He spends most of his time either meditating or patrolling Shuggazoom City. He pilots the Brain Scrambler Pilot 2, which forms the head of the Super Robot. SPRX-77 (or''' Sparx') is the red monkey and the team's best pilot. He is very much the comedian of the group. But, he is still very brave and willing to protect his comrades at any cost. Though he is the very essence of annoying to Nova, he still harbors feelings for her. This doesn't keep him from hitting on other females at times, even right in front of Nova. He never calls Chiro anything but "Kid,"He pilots the Fist Rocket 3. which becomes the right hand of the Super Robot. '''Gibson' is the blue monkey, and the team's scientist. His full name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but he prefers "just 'Gibson'". When answering scientific-related questions, he answers them with a long, maybe even confusing and boring, speech, which are always interrupted by someone or something. He has trouble deciding if Otto, the team's mechanic, is a genius or an idiot. He despises bugs and someone who is smarter than him. He pilots the Fist Rocket 4, which becomes the left hand of the Super Robot. Otto is the green monkey and the team's mechanic. Although his talent with machines is unmatched, he is quite oblivious to everything else around him. He has an obsession with naming the monsters the team encounters. As the monkeys are robotic themselves, it is usually up to Otto to repair any damages. Otto has a dream of being in the circus - more specifically, being a trapeze artist. He also has a soft spot for anything young or smaller than him, as seen when he gives the seemingly useless piece of metal on the end of his tail to a young cat-like alien, whom he called "Lil' guy." He pilots the Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, which becomes the left foot of the Super Robot. Nova is the yellow monkey with pink eyes, and the only female on the team until Jinmay became an honorary member. She's the team's main fighter and has been known for her fiery attitude. She has a love-hate relationship with Sparx. She eventually admits her feelings, claiming she loves him "too much to lose him", in the last episode. She had a loving bond with her creator, the Skeleton King, (when he was human he used to call her "Dearest Nova.") She also cares for Chiro as if he were a brother of hers. Antauri stated she's the team's third-in-command, which did not bode well with Sparx and Gibson, She pilots the Foot Crusher Cruiser 6, which forms the right foot of the Super Robot. Ultima role The team acts as a part of the Society Scouts and are part of the mecha assault unit, used for fighting giant-sized foes, such as other evil mecha, and giant monsters. Category:Protagonists